


EarthTopia

by vangoghingtohell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amusement Park, Cute, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Pure, Space Mom Allura, for once, i have no clue how to tag, stuck ferris wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangoghingtohell/pseuds/vangoghingtohell
Summary: The Paladins visit an earth-themed amusement park for a little break. Fluff ensues.





	EarthTopia

EARTHTOPIA  
\--  
The castle ship landed in one of the seemingly endless bays, kicking up dust and slicing through the surrounding silence, nestling amongst the rows of other similar sized ships, hidden away. Just another shape in the dark. The humming of the familiar engines slipped away smoothly until silence reigned. Six silhouetted shapes stepped out, Slav having opted to stay in the ship to avoid what he called a ‘high probability of certain and painful death’. Coran stayed too, something to do with “checking the systems of the ship and running some diagnostics.” He said he’d join them later.  
Allura had already given a briefing, telling them where and when to meet up (“By the big grey tower”), and a rendezvous point in case of something going awry. They stepped out and a moving sidewalk greeted them, moving toward the centre of the maze of ships. Each of them stepped on, wary of their surroundings, watching countless silent ships go by, poised and clean, ready to launch.  
A sign labelled “Smaller craft (1-2 Pax)” went by and suddenly the area they were traveling through transformed from huge ships looming over them to small pod-like crafts. Before they knew it, the walkway deposited the six of them onto a wide path, being fed by more walkways coming from other places, joining the path at equal intervals. The sign above their heads read “Large Support Craft & Smaller Craft” with an arrow pointing the way they came.  
They merged with the flow of aliens making their way down the path, feeling out of place among them in their earth clothes. The pathway snaked, being joined by more and more moving walkways, and then suddenly it ended in a huge archway. It buzzed with light, and the view through it was very different to the rows of spacecraft easily visible behind it. Allura looked up from the huge map her nose was buried in. “Portal 17 – this is it.” She traced their meandering route with one finger, peering through it. It was wide enough to accommodate the full pathway, and most were walking (or slipping, or sliding, or slithering, or stomping) into it without a second glance. “Shame we can’t just sneak in.” Lance was peering at it as well. “It’d be much quicker.”  
“Lance, the security here is tight, we can only hope to get in without being unnoticed.” Allura glanced at him disapprovingly.  
The six of them stepped through the portal.  
The atmosphere was the same, just louder. The buzz of thousands of aliens and families meeting and talking filled the room, roaring above their voices. Sixteen matching portals, lined up, stretched of to the right, three more on the left, feeding their supplies of hundreds of aliens into the huge room.  
Splayed across the opposite wall, huge letters lit by lightbulbs proclaimed the name of the place, in an unknown language. One of a small armada of attendants reached the group, and offered glasses. Shiro took one to inspect it. “Woah! It translates everything! Even sound!”  
When the group turned around, the letters on the sign were in Earth English: “E A R T H T O P I A”. Almost an hour later, they were all stepping into the unimaginably massive biodome that protected the park from the harsh weather of Arcana Sol (so named because no one could figure out what the hell kept the planet warm and in orbit).  
The six of them split up immediately, maps projecting onto the lenses of their glasses leading them away. Keith and Lance breathed peacefully once everyone vanished, and walked over to one of the stands lining the entry promenade, Keith fishing a few coins from his pocket and purchasing some candy floss (“That’ll be five Orbis, please”). Lance stole it instantly.  
“Where to first, babe?”  
Lance took full advantage of Keith’s question, grabbing him by the hand and charging toward a rollercoaster that dipped and dove through an aquarium. Keith sighed. “As long as we don’t get wet.”  
“We won’t, look, it doesn’t actually go into the water, there are tubes! Come on, let’s go!”  
They emerged later, Keith sopping wet, Lance as dry as always. “Look babe, I didn’t know that that robotic dolphin was gonna squirt water everywhere!” (Lance had known, but where was the fun in that? Much better to play a prank on his boyfriend.)  
“Yeah, whatever. You totally didn’t know that was gonna happen.”  
Lance’s feeble apology dissolved into a fit of giggles.  
“Come on, let’s go to the desert. I need to dry off.”  
Muttering, Lance followed him in the direction of the dome that enclosed the blistering desert. “You’re such a quiznak, Keith-” He was interrupted by Keith pulling him close and kissing him. It was a proper kiss too, right here. No regard for who (or what) was watching. When Keith pulled away, Lance opened his mouth, stunned. “That was… nice”  
“Was it, Lance? Was it?” Lance looked at his clothes, now sopping wet. “Shit. Alright Keith. You got me.”  
The day consisted of Lance dragging Keith all over the place, in the most inefficient route possible. “Why don’t we go to that ride, why do we have to go back to the other end of the park, then come here again?”  
Lance sighed, the most exasperated sound to ever grace the ears of any poor soul who heard it. “It’s all about the order of enjoyment. Obviously, I’ve drawn up a route to the rides I think I’ll like best in the order I think I like them.”  
“Lance, how are you this organised here, but you manage to come down to breakfast after taking off only half of your face mask?”  
“It was one. Time. Keith. Once. Uno.”  
It was Keith’s turn to grin.  
“That smile suits you babe. shame you never use it.”  
\--  
“Let’s go to ‘the big grey tower.’”  
“What even is that?”  
“Weren’t you paying attention?”  
“Pffft, do you even know me, Keith?”  
“It’s the Eiffel Tower, Lance. She was talking about the Eiffel tower.” Before he could stop himself, Lance was laughing, harder than he thought possible.”  
“No way!”  
The top of the tower wasn’t windy like its namesake back on earth. Rather, it was pleasantly cool, the tallest point of the huge biodome that housed EarthTopia, and the only place where the whole park could be seen from. The two stood, in silence, taking in the spectacle that powered Arcana Sol’s economy. “It’s amazing that a rip-off of another planet is what gives the people of this one a means to live. I’m glad the Galra haven’t taken this.”  
Lance nestled his head against Keith’s neck.  
“I miss it, Keith.”  
“Miss what?”  
“Home. Earth. This is nice, but it’s not the same as going home and having dinner with my family.”  
“Hey, babe, it’ll be fine, we’ll go home one day. Once we defeat them, we’ll go back. I’ll meet your family. All your cousins and aunts and uncles and grandparents. We’ll go to the real Eiffel tower, and then eat in some small café down an alley in Paris together.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise. Let’s go back down. I’m getting hungry now, and that red building over there with the food bowl logo is practically calling my name.  
\--  
Violins played softly around them at the Valentine’s themed restaurant that Keith had dragged an unwitting (and unwilling) Lance into after he’d finished his high-priority ride list (There were three lists – four including what Keith wanted to do (not much) – High, Second, and to go on again if there was time – that one was growing steadily longer).  
“Hey, there’s a simulated sunset in half an hour. We should go on the Ferris Wheel and watch it.”  
“Hmmf, pmmf, hmmm hm hmm.”  
“Lance, I can’t hear you around your lunch.”  
Lance swallowed. “What about the rest of my list?”  
“It can wait. I want to see this. And I don’t want to deal with you bringing your lunch back up.”  
“Of all the men and the women in the universe, why’d I choose a hopeless romantic who’s also a mum?”  
“For the same reason that out of all the men in the universe I chose a Typical Lance.”  
“Hey!” Lance playfully shoved Keith.  
“That was a compliment, babe.”  
“Sure it was.”  
\--  
The Ferris wheel got stuck. Just as Keith and Lance’s carriage reached the apex of the wheel, there was a grinding noise from somewhere below them, and the slowly turning wheel shrieked to a juddering halt. Shouting could be heard from below and a voice crackled from a small speaker hidden below their seat: “We’re experiencing some difficulties, please wait as we try to get the wheel moving again.”  
“Aw, Keith, now we’re stuck up here and we’re not gonna have time to finish my list and there’s nothing to d-” Keith silenced him with another kiss, lifting his backpack. “I bought some drinks. I was gonna take you to the Meadows but here’ll be fine. As for nothing to do, I can help you with that later.” Keith smirked.  
Lance smacked him. “Keith!”  
“What?”  
“Just because it’s true doesn’t mean you can go ahead and say it. God!”  
Keith just smiled, ruffling Lance’s hair (“You know I hate that!” “So?”), and poured out the Altean Wine he had bought. “Coran made sure I bought one that wasn’t age-restricted. But apparently, it tastes the same. Just doesn’t make us drunk.”  
“What even is the point then?” Lance laughed. He took a sip and spat it out immediately with a string of choice words. “It can’t be that bad, you liked the Altean wine from earlier.”  
“That was real. You try this.”  
Just as Lance guessed, Keith was retching over the side of their car. “That’s vile!”  
“Told ya.”  
\--  
The sunset was beautiful. Admittedly fake, but still beautiful. Keith’s arm around Lance’s shoulder as the soft orange light cast itself across the small corner of the park that the wheel was in. A quick call to Allura had alerted the rest of the crew to their predicament, and Allura had told them all they could hang around a while longer.  
“It’s nice to have been able to walk around without being recognised.” Keith hated the constant attention.  
“I just enjoyed being able to kiss you in public.”  
“Allura will flip if she finds out. She wanted us ‘to keep it quiet’.”  
“You enjoy goading her, Keith. Deep down you’re just like me.”  
“I’m not like you! Ew!”  
“Keith!” Another punch on the arm, followed by a quick peck on the cheek.  
Metal grinding filled the air again as the sun began to dip below the horizon, and they found themselves moving again. Keith pulled out his comm unit. “I’ll tell Allura. She can gather the others.”  
Half a revolution and a stick of candy floss later, they walked up to the others, hand in hand. They were stood at the base of a statue of five people who looked suspiciously like them. There was no plaque, no colour, and the statue’s faces were obscured by helmets, but the outfits were unmistakeable.  
Lance stared. “Is that meant to be… us?”  
Keith looked up: “I don’t think it’s meant to us specifically, I think it’s just a statue of the Voltron Paladins. We are standing right next to the Interstellar history hall, after all.”  
“How do you know?”  
Keith sighed and gestured to a billboard next to the statues that loudly proclaimed: “Interstellar Hall of History.”  
“Oh.”  
Coran stood with the others, obviously attempting to look mad but failing miserably. Allura frowned. “You two are so sneaky. I’d bet my life that Keith had something to do with that wheel breaking. Lance looked at Keith, who twiddled his thumbs innocently. “Keeeeith. What did you do?”  
“You can’t prove anything.” A smirk played across his lips, and he snatched some candy floss from Lance. “Hey!”  
“It was my candy floss in the first place!”  
Lance jumped out of the way as Keith went to grab another handful.  
\--  
Slav welcomed them back on board with the face of one expecting the grim reaper to knock on the door. “See, we survived, Slav!”  
“I never said you wouldn’t, I just said it was highly likely that you certainly wouldn’t, and I also said that it was very highly likely that someone would be injured.”  
“Well, Hunk threw chunks on the Rome-er coaster, near the tower of Pisa.” Pidge offered.  
Shiro seemed perplexed “Isn’t it the leaning tower?”  
Pidge laughed. “They forgot to make it lean.”  
"Nobody's perfect."  
"To be fair to the designers, I don't think they've ever been to earth."  
\--  
Soon, Arcana Sol was just another speck in the distance, just one of thousands of lights filling the great black blanket of space.  
On the castle ship, Keith awoke to someone in his dorm. Lance’s voice rang out in the dark. “I was cold.”  
A sigh to rival Lance’s best work emerged from the mass of blankets on Keith’s bed. “Come on then.”  
Keith was always the big spoon, a fact which on a normal day bothered lance to no end, but today, in the cold of the ship’s so-called ‘winter simulation’, standing in his blue lion onesie with a pillow clutched to his chest, he more-than-happily leapt into Keith’s waiting arms. They slept, huddled together, swathed in their blankets and comforters, as the castle ship sped off into the dark, heading to whatever far-fetched destination Allura and Shiro had decided to liberate next.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like midnight on a random prompt cause I was bored so it probably reads a little clunky (Hopefully my beta reader fixed that!). Also I'm not used to writing fluff, I have a Voltron angst fic in the works to cleanse myself.  
> This is also my first Voltron fic (whoopee!)  
> I should really have been studying but eh.  
> Hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
